20 November 1978
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1978-11-20 ;Comments *An incomplete show *Peel requests listeners to send their Festive Fifty entries Sessions *XTC #3, recorded 13th November 1978. "Meccanik Dancing" available on "Drums And Wireless - BBC Radio Sessions 77 - 89 " (1994, CD, Nighttracks) and on "Transistors Blast" (1998, 4 CD, TVT Records). "The Rhythm" available on "Transistors Blast" only. *Swell Maps #1, recorded 16th October 1978 Tracklisting *''File 1 begins at start of show. Continuous portion from DB027.'' *Clash: Tommy Gun (7") CBS *Records: Starry Eyes (7") Virgin *Swell Maps: Another Song (Peel Session) *James Brown: Nature (Part I) (7" - Nature) Polydor *'File 2 begins' *XTC: Meccanik Dancing (Peel Session) *George Thorogood And The Destroyers: It Wasn't Me (LP - Move It On Over) Sonet * Curse: The Killer Bees (7" - Shoeshine Boy / The Killer Bees) Hi-Fi * Swell Maps: Read About Seymour (Peel Session) * Muddy Waters: Rollin' Stone (LP - The Best Of Muddy Waters) London * Europeans: Europeans (7" - Europeans / Voices) Heartbeat * Culture: Natty Never Get Weary (7" - Natty Never Get Weary / Natty Dub) Front Line * Tubeway Army: Listen to The Sirens (LP - Tubeway Army) Beggars Banquet * Tubeway Army: My Shadow In Vain (LP - Tubeway Army) Beggars Banquet * Tubeway Army: The Life Machine (LP - Tubeway Army) Beggars Banquet * Shadows: The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt * Swell Maps: Harmony In Your Bathroom (Peel Session) * XTC: The Rhythm (Peel Session) * Bold One: I Can't Hide (12" - Long About Now / I Can't Hide) Channel One * Fashion: Steady Eddie Steady (7") Fashion Music * Alternative TV: Life (7" - Life / Love Lies Limp) Deptford Fun City * Tape cuts off at the first few seconds of the song above, at 1:10:23 into File 1. * Neo: Tran-Sister (7") Jet * John Lennon: Imagine * The remainder of the tracklisting is from the erased tape DB033, with available tracks marked # from "Best Of" DB030, and @ from "Best Of" DB040, to which they were copied from DB033 before erasure. * Swell Maps: Full Moon In My Pocket / Blam / Full Moon Etc (Peel Session) # * File 2 ends * Physicals: Breakdown / On Stage (7" EP - All Sexed Up) Physical PR/001 * XTC: New Town Animal In A Furnished Cage (Peel Session) * Ral Donner: So Close To Heaven (LP - You Don't Know What You Got) Pye # * Penetration: Future Daze (album - Moving Targets) Virgin V 2109 * Japan(2): The Tenant (LP - Obscure Alternatives) Ariola Hansa # * Big In Japan: Suicide A Go Go (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 001 * Swell Maps: International Rescue (Peel Session) * Mikey Dread And King Tubby: Parrot Jungle (split 7" with Rod Taylor - Behold Him / Parrot Jungle) Dread At The Controls @ * XTC: Super-Tuff (Peel Session) File ;Name *1) 1978-11-20 John Peel Radio 1 DB027+DB030+DB040.mp3 *2) John Peel 20 Nov 1978 ;Length *1) 1:31:28 *2) 1:02:33 (53:07-1:01:08 unique) ;Other *1) File created from DB027 DB030 and DB040 of 400 Box. *2) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box Category:Tim's Tapes